Vapors(A Neverending Story)
by Waterbound
Summary: Some would say they searched for each-other. Some would say water and fire should never mix.But they always do.Will he fulfill his task?Will she help him? Will his brother die? Took me 7 years to get enough courage to write this.Hope at least 1 person reads it.WARNING:LEMONS 4 later so it's rated T for now. MAINILY HaoXOC, but also YohxAnna HaoXAnna HoroHoroXTamao RenXPirika.
1. Epilogue

Hey y'all! This is my first fanfiction and it has been going round my mind for some time now. So here it is. I've been a SK fan for 7 years now (I'm 20). Don't know if it's kinda lame since i'm a student and also have a baby boy , buuut I suppose we all like to run away to some imaginary place of ours sometimes. I'll present my apologies in advance for misspellings (i used Beta though) or awkward ways of expressing myself but for too long I have waited to write this! So please, bear with me as i present you with the rough diamonds of my imagination(ha ha).

This is a HaoxOC story. It is called **"Vapors"(The neverending story)** because i hate HATE **HATE!** the feeling you get when an amazing story ends. Also i hate when writers don't keep their promises so i hope I'll be able to keep 'em being a mom and a Med student and all...i want my story to be neverending. I can't promise I'll upload chapters very often but at least once a week!I'll also try to make them as long as I possibly can.

WARNINGS: This story will have LEMONS (yes i ADORE lemons, i LIVE for lemons), for the simple fact that i love blushing, panting and laughing awkwardly to myself as i read them, my heart beat accelerating to the rhythm of the character's.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shaman King, nor the characters we all know (and love) except for my own and the plot.(part of it at least).

Let's GO GO GO!

* * *

_*a loong time ago, before Hao, or any of his ancestors existed*_

Chapter 1 : Epilogue

_rain..._

It was a rainy end of the month...The clouds were pouring with all their might as if trying to wash all the sins and pain off the face of the earth. It had never been so rainy before as the villagers could remember. Even the oldest,the wrinkled lady with hair like cotton, stood on the porch in front of her traditional Japanese cottage gazing in awe at the neverending rain. The merciless time had dug deep crevasses into her face. For every laugh, for every frown she now held the memory of times that had passed away. _Wisdom can be measured in the numbers of lines time has scarred you with and in their depth lies your whole life._ But was that true, she wondered?

"Yukia-san, come quick! Something is wrong with Hanae-san and her baby!" A tormented young man, soaking wet was desperately shouting and pointing towards a small, old cottage. Yukia's brows shook a little as her eyes turned to the place the boy was pointing at. From afar...it didn't seem much.

"Let me just grab my coat. The weather is terrible..." she said softly as she shakily stood up and grabbed her long brown coat. They had been through many things, she and the coat. Always protecting her from the cold, the rain...putting it on , it was as if they marched together on their last trip."Take me to her."

The rain was making it impossible to see. It was thick,the drops merely a millimeter the time they approached the house, both were already drenched.

"_I'm so tired and old...i wish i could just rest peacefully...I've seen too many things...I'm so tired..."_

Suddenly, the rain man ran his hand through his hair, squeezing most of the water out and looked at the sky."Strange!It stopped all of the sudden! Have you ever seen this before Yukia-san?...Yukia-san...?"

But she said nothing. Her eyes were never this open before, well...at least not for some time now. Her pupils dilated in shock as she was looking at the house in fear."No...no,no..."she barely whispered to herself. The rain was falling continuously...

_"...but the house...isn't touched by the rain."_

The little cottage emitted a dark aura...like something was a little off. The windows were a little too dark, though the fireplace was sending warm, golden light to through them;the roof looked a little shaky, though it had been rebuilt just a few months before;the door seemed not to have been unlocked for ages, and the whole aspect of the house was just eery and unwelcoming.

"AAAAARGHH! PLEASE!MAKE IT STOP...ngh...the pain...PLEASE!" the yell of a woman broke the silence and made Yukio snap out of it. As the young man led her inside, she was presented with the scene of a pale, exhausted young woman sitting on top of a pile of white sheets, all covered in blood. Her hand were clasping her swollen belly, gasping for air and panting, she raised one trembling white arm and as if trying to grasp the air in between her bloody fingers, she whispered: "Help me...". Her hand fell lifelessly beside her now limp body, as the most serene expression was now imprinted on her oval pain had gone and took her life with it.

The man was now staring absently at the lifeless turned around and grabbed Yukia by her shoulders, and with the eyes of a mad man he hoarsely said :"We must get the child out of her before it's too late." Yukia now stared completely stunned at the body of the woman while her belly quivered gently as if a butterfly was enclosed beneath. She could not bring herself to a decision..."I shouldn't ... it's a bad sign for us..." she muttered to herself. "NO! It's an innocent child!Save the child, it's all i got left from her!YOU MUST!"he yelled like crazy, tears streaming from his eyes and rolling down onto his chin . Her old heart started beating faster,sweat started filling up the old lines that marked her face. She knew it was not to be done. She knew it was a bad sign. But she couldn't live with herself carrying this burden. She didn't want to leave her life with the death of a child, and who knows...maybe people would have changed in time. It was for the better...she would leave this world at peace with herself.

"Give me a knife with a blunt tip."

The man , still crying, started searching chaotically through a cupboard, handed an object to the old woman and then ran out the door sobbing and covering his ears with his hands. He knew...the sound of a new life meant the irrevocable death of another one. Yukio's trembling hands were trying to gently maneuver the knife so as not to harm the child. The skin of the belly was so stretched the knife easily cut trough it and then a layer of dug her hands deeper until she felt a round membrane-like surface. Beneath it was a little hand trying to push rapidly ripped through the uterus and grabbed the baby, wrapping it tightly in a clean sheet after cutting the cord.

_It's a beautiful girl...it must have been a mistake...maybe the mother was the one..._

The woman hold the baby girl closer, observing her soft black tuft of hair, her perfectly white porcelain-like skin and miniature-sized hands. A small tear made it's way across the old woman's cheek but soon lost it's way through the numerous wrinkles.

_God brings such perfection in such an unworthy world...i am not worthy of holding this beautiful child..._

As she was sobbing and contemplating the little treasure she had in her arms, the little girl opened her eyes , revealing beautiful ice-blue eyes, so cold and with such a deep meaning to them, as if they held the greatest mysteries locked inside. The old lady smiled and was engulfed by a bright light which swallowed the whole little village,so small that no one knew of it, no one noticed the bright light that was topping the tall pine trees as no one noticed the dark cloud that seemed to pour it's anger only in that particular spot.

_Wisdom makes you so old...but i'm not tired anymore.I'm so...at peace...I'm finally...rested._

* * *

Ok...hope you liked the beginning I hope it didn't suck, I promise it's going to get i needed you to understand where my character comes from and i can promise you it's a very different story. Mainly because i'm a little psychopath and i DO believe that all humans SHOULD be killed because they bring such destruction and inflict pain on each other...ehem. sorry for my outburst. ANYWAY! review if you like, if not, it's ok. I'm writing this mainly to get it outta my system. :*:* KISSES if anyone reads it. :))) i doubt it tho...


	2. Impossible

SO here I am with chapter number 2! I know the first one was kinda boring , I'm hoping to get into some action soon! But bare with me please , the story has to make sense and so does my Oc.

Let's GO GO GO!

* * *

_*in present time*_

The young and dark shaman was watching silently over his companions as they were setting up their tents. While the sun was basking them in a warm, golden light,he smiled to himself, obviously pleased with the scene. They were getting stronger, both by number and abilities. His goal was not beyond reach , but why wasn't he able to defeat his brother in their last battle? Was he getting stronger?Or has he, the great Asakura Hao, the Leaf King, become weaker? A dark expression sharpened his hazel eyes became filled with anger,burning with the fire of a thousand flames, so piercing yet so cold...

_*flashback*_

_"Brother, can we not just put all our differences aside?Why must we fight continuously?" said a young boy with brown, shoulder length hair. His eyes were peaceful but sad and full of sorrow._

_The other boy just smirked. Looking at his mirror image, he could see only his own flaws and stupidity. The wind was the only sound both of them could hear whereas the wind could hear their innermost thoughts .Tension was starting to build up and none of them knew what the next move of the other's was going to be._

_"it would be simpler if you decided to join me and my cause. It's noble you know." Hao calmly he knew...he knew that his brother would never join him. No...he was too caugth up in his easy life, surrounded by friends and his fiancee to notice the pain of the world._

_"Mother is screaming in agony and yet ,you remain silent to it's plea. Earth can take no more of this abuse. Humanity is a disgrace to all the other species" continued the shaman, his voice filling with contempt._

_His brother sighed softly and talked using a persuasive tone"There are some bad people out there, but I'm sure if you would be able to just see the good in-"_

_"Bullshit Yoh!" Hao snapped , his eyes now darkened. The adrenaline had finally rushed through his veins making him breathe faster as he felt the anger boiling attitude was no longer calm and confident...oh no. He was mad...really could HE know what the world is like?How could HE know how people were really like? _

_HE always got what he wanted without working for it. HE was always was the one their parents loved-not that Hao cared that much since he considered his first mother to be his real one- and they forced him watch as Yoh was the popular one growing up, receiving all their love, being confident and making a lot of friends. The 'other twin' was always left behind because he was 'weird', 'cursed', 'unwanted' or 'dangerous'. If they had all seen what he saw in all those years of life...innocent children, babies being slaughtered for no reason, mothers being raped and killed in front of their own husbands and children, people starting wars for money, or fun , destroying the nature around them, poisoning the waters, killing the earth._

_"__You're going to die with them, human lover. You are no blood of mine." Hao spitefully said and raised his arm as a flame burst into his open hand.'Spirit of Fire!" The colossal creature rose from thin air behind him, glowing with red vines , fire flowing through its structure._

_"__Then so shall be it."_

_*end of flashback*_

Hao sighed as the sun was setting, watching it throw its last rays of warmth over the campsite. Soon, only the moon would stand beside him and he would be lost in his grim thoughts once again, as he did every night. Pulling his beige poncho closer to his body , he laid down on the grass, closing his eyes as fireflies began emerging from the grass. Trying to relax and become one with the nature surrounding him, he found it rather difficult as a childish voice disturbed his thoughts.

"Hao-sama!Hao-sama!Come, Opacho wants to show you something!" a small indian child , gasping for air, said breathlessly while pulling on his poncho.

"What is it Opacho?" he asked a little annoyed. He cared deeply for this loyal child but sometimes it was rather difficult to put up with him.

"Opacho found a big cave, and there is a very powerful energy inside, I have never felt this before, please Hao-sama!"the child talked fast as if they were missing the train.

Hao lifted one brow suddenly seeming interested. He got up and brushed some grass off his pants and then frowned."What do you mean by 'something you've never felt before'?Is it furioku?" he asked inquisitively.

The child shook his head.' It's stronger!"

"That's just foolish...there's no other type of energy , especially not stronger than furioku."Hao spoke more as if to himself. He knew the child was never wrong, he was actually like a radar for those type of things, but still... it was plainly impossible, he had lived for what...1000 years? And he had never heard nor felt anything like it.

"Lead the way.I'm sure it's a mistake." he said with a sudden note of seriousness in his voice and they started heading towards the woods.

He would have never known that his curiosity was about to change everything forever, as some secrets must stay forever hidden deep in the ground, encrypted in stone, as well as other secrets are just dying to get out to see the light again.

* * *

Ok so I know you've been dying to get some of that yummy Hao ! Haha so please R&R if you want, it not it's ok :*:* Kisses!


End file.
